Hell-Aween
by Shinime
Summary: Holidays with the G-boys! Ain't it precious? My friend Riversong wrote the second chapter. I wrote the first chapter. The first one is better, ne? Anyway, insanity and idiocy insues.
1. Duo Croft

Wanna know the truth? Well, TOO BAD!!!! HAHHAHA! Just playing with you, I actually started this before summer and now it's autumn and I finally got back to it!  
---------------------------------------Start Transmission-------------------------------------  
  
"BAAAAD IMAGES!!!!! BAAAAAAAAAD IMAGES!!!!" Shinimegami screamed, running about the room holding her head. What caused her outburst was the gun-toting Duo, running around the living room with water balloons stuck down his shirt.  
"What?" Duo asked, looking down at his Halloween costume.  
"GUESS! YOU LOOK LIKE LAURA CROFT!!!" She screamed, shielding her eyes and pushing Duo up the stairs.  
"Awww... I thought you couldn't guess..." She, er, I mean he walked upstairs sulkily.   
"ONNA!!!" Wufei screamed, stomping into the room from the kitchen. Two voices answered him at once.  
"Yes?" Cornflower and Shinime said in unity. He glared at both of them.  
"You," He said, pointing to Shinime, "Where is my sword?"  
"I don't know. Ask her." She said, pointing to Cornflower.  
"I don't know, ask HER!" Cornflower yelled, pointing to the person who was coming down the stairs.  
"DUO!!! CHANGE, GOD DAMMIT!" Shinime screamed. Duo turned back around and went upstairs again.  
"What're you going to be for Halloween?" Cornflower asked Wufei. He blushed, and looked at the floor.  
"N-n-nothing..." he stammered.  
"Well, you're pretty good at being that already." Shinime muttered. Wufei was about to chase her around the room but he glanced at Cornflower and thought better of it. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I am not going unless the other Onna goes." He pretended Cornflower wasn't there.  
"Oh, too bad, Wufei. She's going trick-or-treating with us too," she snapped her fingers in mock irritation, "I guess that means you're coming!"   
Wufei looked beaten as he walked away. Cornflower looked at Shinime in shock.  
"I never said I'd go!" she whined. Shinime smiled.  
"Then we can coordinate your costumes! C'mon!" she said, pulling Cornflower behind her. She brushed past Duo on the stairway, who was still trying to get downstairs in his costume.  
"Duo! Change!"  
"But I dun wanna!"  
"It's not Halloween yet!"  
"So?"  
"Do you think that costume's any better than 'Duet'?" (see 'Duo's big Fear')  
"YES!"  
"Would it be a compliment to say you look just like her?"  
"Um.... YES!"  
"Are you gonna change?"  
"YES! Wait, no!"  
(I was originally going to end it here.)  
"TOO LATE!" She yelled as she dragged Cornflower into her room. She set the Ki-lin pilot on her bed.  
"Well?" she asked in a rather duo-like manner.  
"Well what?" she replied.  
"What do you wanna be?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Think!"  
"I still don't know!"  
"What have you always wanted to be all your life?"  
"Um... a man-eating plant so I wouldn't have to put up with Duo?"  
"Haha. No, really."  
"Free from this hellhole."  
"C'mon!"  
"Is it just me, or are you just trying to minimize the scrollbar in a small amount of time?"  
"Fine, I'll end this story right now."  
"I know you. You wouldn't. I bet if you got into a 'Yes' 'no' argument with Duo this'd last five pages!"  
"No it wouldn't!"  
"Yes it would!"  
"No it wouldn't!"  
"Yes it would! ARG! Stop it!"  
"Stop what?"  
"This!"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's annoying the reader!"  
"No it isn't!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"No it isn't!"  
"YES IT- AGH!!! Stop!"  
"What?"  
"Okay, if you aren't going to end this I will."  
"You can't do that! I'm the author!"  
"So?"  
"WELL YOU JUST CAN'T DO TH-"  
  
-----------------------------------End Transmission----------------------------------------  
  
Shinimegami: Why did you do that?!  
  
Cornflower: Because I can.  
  
Shinime: No you can't!  
  
Cornflower: Yes I can! AGRG! Shut up already! *storms out of comic relief text* (wait, can you storm out of text?)  
  
Shinimegami: Whatever! Oh, and I have another favor to ask of you lovely readers!!  
  
Duo: Not again...  
  
Shinime: What couple costume should Wufei and Cornflower dress as? Mail me the ideas, the funniest ones win! (and no, Cornflower, you have no say in this.) 


	2. Wonder Wu-Man

-----------------------------Start Transmission-----------------------------  
  
Ying had successfully escaped Shinime's room and ran down the stairs, crashing into Duo and bursting one of his water balloons.  
  
"DUO! CHANGE!" Ying yelled. Duo started up the stairs again, grumbling. Ying went into the living room and saw Wufei, watching his precious "Become a Martial Artist in 30 days!" video. The Ki-lin pilot got an evil look on her face.  
  
"What, onna?" Wufei snapped.  
  
"You haven't chosen you're costume yet! I'm gonna help!" Ying said. She grabbed Wufei by the arm and dragged him up into his room, passing Duo on the stairs.  
  
"Duo!" Ying shouted. "CHANGE!" Duo, who had just one water balloon in his shirt, disappeared into his room. Wufei struggled to escape Ying, but she refused to let him go.  
  
---------34 minutes later---------  
  
"Guuuuuuuys," Ying said in a singsong voice to everyone who was sitting the living room (that includes Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Shinime, and Duo who finally got down the stairs with his costume). Everyone turned to the stairs.  
  
"What?" Shinime asked.  
  
"I got Wufei into a costume," Ying winked. "It looks great, but I had to tranquilize him before I put it on." Everyone grinned evilly at each other.  
"I can't wait to see," Shinime said. Ying then dragged the unconscious form of Wufei down the stairs. A silence fell over everyone (the crickets are chirping, the wind is howling [in-joke]).  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHEHEhehEHHAHAHehEHhehEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAhehehehhHAhahahahhaehahHHAHHEHEHhehEHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHEHHEHhehehahAHhahhehhehahAHAHAH-!" (I would've made the laugh longer, but I'm tired) Everyone collapsed laughing. Wufei woke up.  
  
"SHUT UP BAKAS!" he screamed. And then he looked at his arm, eyes wide. There was a metal bracelet on it. He ran to the mirror.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wufei shrieked. Ying hadn't left one detail out on his costume-the boots, the metal bracelets, to red and gold top with water balloons stuffed into it...  
  
"WATCH OUT! IT'S WONDER WOMAN!" Duo yelled, falling backwards (causing another water balloon to burst) and laughing.  
  
"BAKA ONNA!" Wufei yelled. He reached for his Katana only to find a-  
  
"INSTRUCTION SHEET ON HOW TO FLY AN INVISIBLE PLANE?!" Wufei shouted, holding up the piece of paper. He looked around with his infamous vengeful glare and then gaped as he saw Ying holding up a camcorder.  
  
"October thirtieth," she said to the camcorder. "Wufei's Halloween costume!"  
  
(Wufei then smashed the camcorder with his fist)  
  
-----------------------------End Transmission -----------------------------  
  
Ying: No escaping, Wufei! Tomorrow you're wearing that!  
  
Wufei: BEN NUHAIZI! WO YUNG YEN BU HUAI CHUAN NU'REN YI FU! (this is in Mandarin, so I don't really expect many people to understand it)   
  
Shinime: What did he say?  
  
Ying: Errr... "Stupid girl. I will never wear women's clothing."   
  
Shinime: (grins evilly) I don't think so! (gets out her tranquilizer gun)  
  
Ying: What's gonna happen next? I don't know what to write!  
  
Shinime: What? (lowers her tranquilizer gun and pouts) You mean I don't get to tranquilize Wufei?  
  
Ying: I wanted to do that! (starts writing)  
  
Shinime: Hey! No! I'm gonna tranquilize him!  
  
Wufei: (creeps away)  
  
Ying: No! I WILL!  
  
Shinime: STOP IT! The readers are gonna get annoyed! (grabs Ying's pencil)  
  
Ying: HEY! (grabs her pencil back and starts writing) I'm gonna end this argument now!  
  
Shinime: It's not an argument! It's a contradiction! (in-joke)  
  
THE END (of CHAPTER 2) 


End file.
